


Worth waiting

by Tonizone



Series: Back again [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	Worth waiting

*Tell me something… Do you remember… few nights ago – I tried to kill you but the fire started? How did you do that? You told me, you were powerless at that time. And you could also handle me not biting you.* Damon enjoyed having a conversation while kissing his girlfriend. Thank whatever for mindreading and telepathy.

*I can’t believe you are asking me these. I can’t concentrate. Please choose between making love or a conversation. But please not both at the same time.*

*We’re having fun and a good conversation. What’s wrong with that?* Damon’s lips softly bit her thigh.

*Good. I give up. I don’t know. I knew you wanted me dead and I felt terrible to realize you turned to a vampire. I cried, my body heated up. I felt like I was burning from the inside and then my surrounding was on fire. It could be to protect myself or the source was the reason for the fire. Whatever it was, it helped to distract you from killing me.*

*Did you just send me a vision of your smile? You are amazing. Yeah… that was great, too. The ‘I know’-Look. The first reason would explain why the fire stopped the moment you fainted. And the last would explain the bite marks and the damaged pillows.*

*Are you trying to tickle? I am far away from human behavior. Stop trying.* Damon acted out of spite and continued his tickling moves on her body. She wanted to get even and turned the table. She was on top and Damon wasn’t able to make a move.

*I love it. I don’t have even to pretend that you are stronger than me – but seriously… your grasp are too firm. You are hurting me.*

*I won’t let go and I see in your eyes you are enjoying every second.*

“Or… you are reading my mind. I miss your time being vulnerable, weak and soft.”

“It’s so good we are talking. I missed your manly, husky and demanding voice.” She bit his lips to get more even.

“I’m just your boy toy. I don’t believe you’re playing with me.” Damon tried to pout and his face made her break out in laughter and he joined in.

*I love you and this time I won’t let you leave me again. Promise me.*

*Damon… I don’t know if it’s in my hands to make this decision. I don’t want to lie to you and I can’t give you this promise.*

 

“Tell me again. Where are we heading to?”

“We are meeting the friends of Elena. They want to finally meet you.”

“Her friends or are they're your friends, too?”

“I don’t have friends. I am a loner.”

*Because you chose to.* She grinned at him and he pinched her butt.

*We will be in hearing distance in a minute. Caroline would be able to understand every single word we say… So…*

*Understood. And they were in reading distance for few minutes.*

*As if I care what they are thinking.* Damon shrugged.

*So what are we here for?* He shrugged as an answer.

“Bite me.” Lesnam couldn’t stand to say it out loud.

“Now I’m allowed to. You’re right. Let us head back home and I will…” Damon didn’t end his sentence because he heard Caroline saying: “They started Dirty Talk. So… ew!”

“That’s the reason people shouldn’t eavesdrop.” Damon smiled at Lesnam and kissed her to show how proud he was. She thanked him with a punch on his arm.

“You don’t have to hit me that hard.”

 

“She heard me.” Caroline felt guilty while repeating Lesnam’s word to the rest of the group. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric were sitting at a round table – happy the final guests finally entered the restaurant.

*That’s a surprise. I was able to read five minds of six. This guy beside the blonde…*

*Caroline.*

*I don’t care.*

*You can’t be jealous, or.*

*Not now, Damon. Who is this guy beside her?*

*Are you trying to make me jealous now?*

*His name is Tyler. Thanks to your former toy and human blood-bank. I was not trying to make you jealous. I just can’t figure out why I can’t read his mind. He can’t be a shape shifter, or?*

*A what?*

“Am I the only one who wondered why Damon and his girlfriend kept staring at each other without talking?” Bonnie wondered.

“I guess they are deeply in love”, her boyfriend Jeremy responded.

 

*We should approach them. We are making a scene.* Damon and Lesnam overheard the comments.  
By their way to the group Lesnam explained Damon the meaning of shape shifter and in return he told her about Tyler being a werewolf.  
*I was right. Even you didn’t do it on purpose, you made me jealous.*

*You feel threatened by a werewolf? Don’t be ridiculous.*

*Keep moving, honey. We are almost there.*

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time. I guess this beautiful lady kept you busy.”

“You are a gentleman. You must be Alaric. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Alaric stood up and pulled out the chair for her.

“That’s not nice. You shouldn’t take away my job.”

“I’m sorry, Damon. I got high-spirited. Your girlfriend called me a gentleman. I couldn’t help it.”

“Thank you, Alaric. Don’t mind him. So… I will start with introducing myself. My name is Josephine Lesnam. Who is the witch, came back from the dead, werewolf…? Yeah, that’s it.” She pointed to Caroline. “You are the eavesdropping vampire. That I already know.”

*You already know everything. What this act is for?*

*I’m trying to make a conversation and to scare them a bit. Blondie still feel guilty and Elena’s brother felt very awkward and frightened. He is still not use his witch bitch did this to him. Alaric pretend to be over his girlfriend’s death and Elena is not able to forget us making out in the living room.*

“Damon doesn’t keep secrets from you, but we would like to keep it secret from the town. Can you please not mention this in public?” Bonnie was irritated by Lesnam’s straightforwardness and she didn’t like her attitude.

“Don’t panic, Bonnie. Your secret are save with me. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be rude. I am not used to company.” Mindreading helped her to reach her goal.

“No, I overreacted. We should order, right.”

*I didn’t know that you can be a bitch. You were playing with her. I like your ‘I-really-care-speech’.*

*Thanks. It would help me more, if I am able to play with Tyler’s mind, too.*

*Stop it or I will rip his head off.*

“Where did you meet each other? You seem to know him from the past.”

Lesnam looked at Caroline. “We met years ago.” Understatement of the century, she heard Damon thinking. *Bite me!* He grinned from ear to ear. “We were young and in love.” She exchanged love glances with him.

“I have to interrupt this conversation. The real reason for this gathering is – I want you guys to witness what I’m going to say and do.” Damon tried hard to not to think about the thing he was going to do to surprise Lesnam.

*What are you doing?*

Damon stood up, he turned Lesnam’s chair, knelt before her, took her hand, with the other hand he took the ring out of his trouser pocket and started his speech. “The moment we met, I knew you were the one. I wanted to escape with you, but we got separated. Thanks to Destiny – Kismet – Schicksal – or whatever source let us meet again. I don’t know what will happen in the future and I don’t care. I just want you to marry me. I want you to be Mrs Damon Salvatore.”

“You tricked me.”  
*We were together the whole time and I had no idea.*

“Was that a yes?”

Lesnam nodded her head. He put the ring on her finger, got on his feet again and pulled her up to embrace her.

The restaurant guests and employees watched the proposal and they applauded. Elena and the others congratulated the engaged couple. Lesnam didn’t care about the judgment, questions and other thoughts of Elena’s friends, she only cared for Damon. *I can’t believe you did that. You are unbelievable and you make me crazy – head over heels for you.*

*I waited centuries for this moment. Kiss me, my future wife.*


End file.
